Sour natural gas compositions can vary widely in concentrations of hydrogen sulfide (H2S), carbon dioxide (CO2), and hydrocarbon components. The removal of H2S from sour natural gas is referred to as a sweetening process. Excess H2S can be separated from the sour natural gas and sent to a sulfur recovery unit (SRU) when the H2S content exceeds a sales gas specification limit. However, if the H2S content does not exceed the sales gas specification limit, alternative means for disposing the H2S can be limited and costly. For example, worldwide regulations generally limit the flaring of H2S as a form of H2S disposal.